The touch screen is a sensing device capable of receiving a touch input signal. The touch screen brings a new appearance for information exchange; which is a new appealing interactive device with new information. The development of touch screen technology has aroused widespread concern from information media on home and abroad, which has become an abruptly rise and booming high-tech industries in the optoelectronics.
The conductive layer is a vital component of the touch screen module. The manufacturing technology of touch screen has been rapid developed. However, taking projected capacitive screen as an example, the basic manufacturing process of the conductive layer has not been changed too much recently. The forming and patterning of the conductive layer and the manufacturing of silver electrode trace are always inevitably needed. Besides, the procedures of exposure, development, etching, and cleaning and others for patterning the transparent conductive layer are also inevitably needed. In the etching process, an unnecessary area of the conductive layer is usually etched, thereby a fixed conductive area and a blank area are formed on the surface of the substrate, and the conductive area has a specific shape.
However, the light transmittance is attenuated due to the additional shading ratio of the conductive area, and the blank area of the insulating area has no attenuation of the light transmittance similar to the conductive area, such that the light transmittance of the insulating area is greater than that of the conductive area in the conductive film, and the alternating light and dark color patches are then formed on the conductive film.